christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas
How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas is the third and final Christmas episode of . Plot It is Christmas in the mall, and the gang are collecting gifts for charity. A little girl hands Jen one. When Jen asks what's inside, the girl says she doesn't know. After she leaves, Jen turns to Caitlin and Wyatt and states that it's torturous to not know what's in any of the gifts. Nikki then arrives. Noting Caitlin's reindeer costume, she is at first sympathetic that the job demands dressing up; she loses her sympathy when Caitlin tells her that she dressed up intentionally. Nikki remarks that Caitlin is a Christmas nerd, and Caitlin says she'd like Jonesy's job; he is in a snowman costume. We then see Jonesy partying with some hockey players, and Nikki notes that even in a snowman costume, Jonesy is still Jonesy. Ron walks through the mall. As various people greet him, he tells them to shut up. He comes up to the gang and tells Caitlin that he doesn't like her ears. When Caitlin points out that the ears are antlers, he shoves her aside, telling her that her antlers are loitering. He then asks Nikki what she's doing. Nikki responds sarcastically, and Ron tells her that if she makes one false move she's going to jail before leaving. Nikki then tells her friends that her life sucks; she has to spend time wrapping presents with the Clones. She then notes that it couldn't be any worse before she glances over to the table. What she sees there immediately makes it worse, as her mother is there. After a short conference with her, it is revealed that Mrs. Wong volunteered at the mall. The Clones are instantly taken in by Nikki's mother, and she with them, much to Nikki's distaste. Jonesy is talking to Wyatt about how bad this is. When Wyatt asks why, Jonesy explains that he has two modes: Parental Jonesy and Regular Jonesy. Parental Jonesy is every parent's dream; Regular Jonesy is him. Jonesy is worried because he's never been Regular in the mall. He then decides to try and hide from Nikki's mom in the costume. He puts it on, and Wyatt assures him that he can't tell it's Jonesy. Nikki is hiding from her mom by the tree. Caitlin tries to comfort her, but Nikki won't have it. Nikki's mom then calls her through her headset, and Nikki goes back, muttering "one more day" under her breath. Jonesy is trying to win back some credit with Nikki's mom while in the snowman costume when a guy calls out to him about his party. Jonesy unthinkingly hypes it, and Nikki's mom looks at him. Jonesy tries to cover up, but Mrs. Wong isn't quite buying it. At that moment, Ron marches by and marches over to the Clones. He demands to inspect their work. When it isn't up to his satisfaction, he makes them do it again and confiscates their christmas tree wrapping paper. When Nikki's mom notes that Ron isn't very nice, Jonesy slips up again, mentioning that they stole his golf cart. Luckily, Nikki then arrives, and Jonesy uses her as a distraction. He then says he was glad to see Mrs. Wong again before he slips away. Meanwhile, Jen, Wyatt, and Caitlin are still working. Nikki notes that the grinch is there, and we see Ron tearing down wreaths, claiming they are fire hazards. Wyatt then reminds them of what he did to Santa; he had Santa arrested for loitering and thrown in mall jail. Jonesy then runs up, and they discuss what's going on with him. Caitlin then says that he should get Nikki a kind, heartfelt gift and drop it off at the Khaki Barn wrapping station. Jonesy agrees that it's a good idea, and is about to do it when Big Steve comes up and says he has to keep working for five hours, or else he's fired. Jonesy is worried by this, but Caitlin says she'll wear the suit so that Jonesy can get a gift. Jonesy agrees, and Caitlin is shortly thereafter dressed in the snowman costume, which is a bit too large for her. Jonesy runs off to get the present, and Caitlin totters in the suit and falls over. Jen and Wyatt help her up and point her off into open space, where she goes along greeting shoppers. Wyatt then notes that he and Jen have to group the gifts according to gender and age. Jen picks one up and guesses that it's a baby doll. To prove it, she lifts the lid and looks inside. When she does, she finds she was right. Wyatt tells her that she can't do that anymore, and they start to group the presents along the specified guidelines. Caitlin is being held back by a little girl. The girl is whining about wanting a piggyback ride. Caitlin loses her balance and falls backwards. To break her fall, she grabs onto the girl's mother and happens to grab the woman's breasts. Mrs. Wong sees this and decides that it's time for Nikki to get a new boyfriend. Later, Jen wants to unwrap another present, but Wyatt protests that she's unwrapped three already. He agrees, though, and what she pulls out is the Christmas present Jude always wanted. Wyatt then suggests that Jude buy it himself, and Jude runs off to get it. Jonesy then calls, saying that Ron has gone insane. Wyatt asks Jen if he can trust her not to open any more presents, and Jen agrees. He then heads to Albatross & Finch. What he sees inside is Ron chopping down their Christmas tree. Nikki is working at the wrapping shop when her mom announces she has a surprise and brings in a Greeter God. Nikki points out that she has a boyfriend, and her mother tells her she could do better. Nikki then insults the Greeter God and sends him away. Mrs. Wong then suggests Darth and Nikki refuses. When she asks why her mom is trying to set her up with random guys, she tells her that she saw Jonesy fondle another woman. Nikki walks up to Jonesy, who is having a drink. Wordlessly, she removes the lid and pours the soda over her boyfriend. Jonesy asks why, and she tells him what her mother told her. Big Steve hears and fires Jonesy. Jonesy then explains the situation and what really happened. Nikki accepts it and says she'll tell her mother. Meanwhile, Jude has just learned that the toy store is once again sold out of fire engines. He runs out and screams. Caitlin hears and calls Jen. Jen says that they probably could, but it would be impossible to find. Caitlin then realizes that there's one place Jude hasn't looked and hangs up. Wyatt then comes back and sees that Jen has opened all 879 presents. They gape at the pile. Jonesy then arrives and tells them about his gift: a world atlas that fits in a backpack. He is sure that Nikki will love it. He then sees the humongous stack of presents and asks what to do. Jen suggests they rewrap them. Wyatt points out that he's no good at wrapping presents, and Jen yells that she isn't either. They are freaking out. Jonesy is comparatively calm, stating that he's going to find Caitlin after he drops off the gift. Jonesy drops off his gift. Shortly after he leaves, Ron drives by. He jostles the table slightly, and the card for whom it is going to go falls forward onto the next gift. Nikki's mom picks it up and reads "For Nikki: I hope we can use these together." She then looks at the present and faints. It is candy underwear. Nikki picks up her phone and calls Jonesy. When he gets there, she confronts him. Her mom points out that she could do better, and it turns into a confused shouting match. Ron drives up wondering what the ruckus is. Jen then calls to the table, asking them to wrap the presents. Ron sees this and comes up with a solution. The 6 teens are sharing a cell with Santa Claus, begging for their freedom. Ron arrives, wearing very Christmassy garb. He offers them some eggnog. Jude partakes, but Jen begs, saying that they have to get the presents to kids at the party. Wyatt then points out that Ron may hate Christmas, but he isn't that cold-hearted. Jude notices the smell of turkey in the air. Ron says he's heating some turkey dinners in the microwave and goes off to check on them. Jude then unhappily says that he's going to go another Christmas without a fire truck. The gang decide to give Jude his gift. Jude takes it. Ron sees it and tells them a story about how he got it one Christmas right before his father went off to war. He played with it every day until one summer morning when it rolled away from him, down the street, off a pier, and into the mouth of a great white shark. He then notes that it was the saddest day of his life. Jude decides to give Ron the truck, as Ron needs it more. Ron hugs him and lets them go. The teens and Santa Claus head for the door. Suddenly, they stop, although Santa leaves. Ron is playing with the truck. Wyatt notes that Ron isn't mad at them; he's just lonely. Caitlin points to the picture on the desk which holds a family portrait, and Jen realizes that it's the picture that comes with the frame. The teens then decide to spend time with Ron for Christmas. The gang and Ron are walking to the party. Ron asks if he's dressed decently, and Jude flashes him a thumbs-up. Jen then says that the gifts would be better if they were wrapped, as it's more fun to rip the paper off. Wyatt then states sarcastically that Jen would know. Suddenly the gang stops and gasps. The presents are all wrapped. Nikki's mom darts out and Nikki thanks her. Mrs. Wong then hands Nikki a gift, saying that she figured out which one was really Jonesy's. Nikki opens it and thanks Jonesy for the gift before asking if Parental Jonesy and Regular Jonesy can coexist. Jonesy replies that he thinks they can and asks if Parental Jonesy can kiss her in front of her mom. Nikki says he can, and they kiss. Santa closes the episode by stating "Ho ho ho! Happy holidays, everyone! Ho ho ho!" See also *"Deck the Mall" *"In a Retail Wonderland..." Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on Teletoon Category:2007 releases Category:Nelvana Category:Canadian Christmas Specials